Trick Fairy/Sicily
Sicily is a friendly Trick Fairy. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I looove mischief! ♪" "Shall we go play in the Forest of Spirits?" "I don't like humans!" "I'll make your penis into my toy!" "The Queen has been scary lately... Is she frustrated?" "I have a big body among fairies. ♪" "Every day is tough for elf big sis... Fairies have it eeeasy! ♪" "Big sis Carbuncle also plays well. But because she bounces my magic back, I can't play tricks with my magic..." "I wonder if I should play with giant big sis today? When we played tag, the forest fell down." "Big sis alraunes stopped coming to play... I wonder if they don't like us...?" "I'll give you an apple. ♪" (+1 Apple) "I'll give you money. ♪ There's no use for it on this island. ♪" (+ 1550G) "I'll give you an acorn. ♪" (+1 Spirit Acorn) "Candy, pleeease! ♪" (Give 1 Toffee) *Yes - "Yaaay! ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Meanie!" "Money, pleeease! ♪" (Give 930G) *Yes - "Yaaay! ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Meanie!" *Not enough money - "...You have no money!" "Chocolate, pleeease! ♪" (Give 1 Chocolate) *Yes - "Yaaay! ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Meanie!" "What kind of prank should I play today?" *Hide things - "It's okay, but it's kind of aggressive..." *Put a frog on someone's back - "That's the most fun after all! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Make a big head explosion - "That's terrorism..." (-5 Affinity) "Do you remember to eat your vegetables...?" *When I can - "Wooow, that's great! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *It's impossible - "I guess it's impossible after all. ♪ I can't do it either!" (+10 Affinity) *I am a vegetable - "Huh, really? I-I'm sorry..." "What's the best prank you've pulled so far?" *Pitfall - "Pitfalls are fuuun! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Chestnut Bomb - "Wooow, that's horrible! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Assassinating the Pope - "That's terrorism..." (-5 Affinity) "I'd like to give a gift to elf big sis. Hey, what should I give her...?" *Assortment of high-quality herbs - "She gets hurt a lot, so she'll be happy. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Fashionable earrings - "Those might be too stylish for elf big sis..." *Lewd panties - "She'll get maaad!" "What have you come to Fairy Island to do...?" *Kill the Queen - "I won't forgive anyone trying to hurt the Queeeeen!" (-5 Affinity) *Fairy hunting - "Help meeeee!" (-5 Affinity) *Make friends - "Then lets become friends after this battle is over!" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Sicily: "I want to play a lot mooore! ♪" With Fell: Fell: "Wow, you're a fairy from the Fairy's Island!" Sicily: "You're a fairy from the Forest of Spirits! Let's play together! ♪" Sonya: "Fufu, they get along so well..." Fell: "Let's dig a pitfall in the hallway! ♪" Sicily: "I'll drop thorns from the ceiling! ♪" Sonya: "No pranks allowed!" With Carcana: Sicily: "Let's play, Carbuncle!" Carcana: "I'll go out and play with you, but I object to any pranks..." Sicily: "Goodbye!" Carcana: "I feel like I've been tricked..." With Airy: Airy: "Sicily, are you behaving properly like a good girl...?" Sicily: "Of course I am, queen!" Airy: "Then why is this chestnut stuck to my ass...?" Sicily: "Ahahaha. ♪" With Titania: Sicily: "Titania, let's play pranks together!" Titania: "In that case, let me teach you how to create an armor-piercing chestnut explosion. It's amaaazing. ♪" Sicily: "Aha, I wonder if the queen will be surprised?!" Titania: "It's about to explode into splinters! ♪" Sonya: "Queen Fairy, run awaaay!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Sicily: "Let's have fun dancing! ♪" uses Dance Invitation on a random enemy 2nd Action: Sicily: "Ehehehe..." Sicily is giggling... happens 3rd Action: Sicily: "I'm taking a nap... ♪" Sicily fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Sicily: "This is a fairy dance! ♪" does a Fairy Dance 5th Action: Sicily: "This kid is my friend. ♪" Sicily presents a gift! Chi Pa Pa! Category:Monsters Category:Fairies Category:Loli Category:Artist: Masha Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2